I Dream Of James
by Canderemy
Summary: James and Sofia both having feelings for one another but haven't admitted it to each other yet. When James overhears Sofia say his name in her sleep on night he knows she wants the same thing he wants. CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. ONESHOT.


**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Beware! Sofia & James from _Sofia the First_ has to be the cutest couple but this chapter will show a different side of them. RATED M FOR VERY SEXUAL CONTENT & FOUL LANGUAGE. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Hope you all enjoy it. Review and let me know what you think No flame!**

**JAMES & AMBER:19**

**SOFIA: 18**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOFIA THE FIRST, NONE OF THE CHARACTERS, OR EVEN THE PLACES IN THE STORY.**

**ONESHOT: MIGHT CHANGE THAT MOST LIKELY I WON'T.**

**WROTE THIS AS A REQUEST... Please ENJOY...If Not Oh Well Sorry Nothing I Can Do About It. Nowwwww Here's The Story!**

* * *

><p>JAMES P.O.V<p>

"Dammit" I cursed. I can't believe my stupid bladder. I thought as I slung the covers to the side and got out of bed. I exited my bedroom and headed for the bathroom. Right in the middle of my dream I thought. I pulled down my pajama pants and boxers then aimed my member at the giant hole in the toilet. I just hate when this happens. One minute I'm knocked out cold having a dream about the hottest chick in Enchancia. Next thing you know I'm in the bathroom letting out all the liquids I've had earlier today. This isn't fair this happens every time I'm dreaming about Sofia. Whenever I get ready to be with her, confess my love, kiss her, and even when I'm so close to making love to her I have to go to the fucking bathroom. After fixing my clothes and washing my hands I left the bathroom. I was walking down the hall back to my room when I heard screaming coming from Sofia's room.

"What the fuck?" I panicked as I ran towards her door.

"Sofia?" I called out as I stood outside her door. My mind went numb when I walked in and all I saw was her laying across her bed. She looked so fucking hot in her tight night gown. I shook my head trying to forget all the hot and steamy thoughts that were running through my head by looking at her. I was just about to turn and walk out when I heard her screaming again.

"She must be having a nightmare" I questioned myself. I was about to grab her and hold her in my arms and tell her it's just a bad dream. Just as I held out my hand to reach for her I noticed the change in her screams.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh." She yelled out and I noticed it sounded more like moaning than screaming. At that moment every sexual thought I ever had about this girl reappeared in my head. "Umm that feels so good." She moaned out. I was so turned on standing there listening to her moan. I could feel the swelling within my pants.

"Shit." I cursed myself. I wanted this girl so bad but there was no way I was going to violate her in her sleep. She might wake up and think I was spying on her or I'm some type of pervert or something. I don't even know if she likes me in that type of way. All I know is that I love this girl and I fantasize about her daily. Not just in a sexual way I think about her in every way. I usually just think on how smart, beautiful and funny she is. I also think about what It would be like to have her as my princess, my queen, my wife, and the mother of my kids. I just wish one day I would be able to tell her or even show her. Sometimes I just feel like sex will be the easiest way to tell her. Me holding her tightly letting our souls connect as I slide in and out of her. Then every time I get ready to release inside of her I tell her I love her and shower her face with kisses. I just wish I could let her know how I feel. I would die seeing the only girl I ever had these type of feelings for with someone else. It'll be my fault for not letting her know that I love her, That I've always loved her since the first day I've saw her. I was deep in thought until her moaning caught my attention again.

"Ohh yesss." She screamed. Must be close to an orgasm I thought. "Ohhhh gosh." she continued

"Fuck." She was turning me on. Let me get out of here before I do something I regret. I was walking towards the door suddenly my heart stopped and my jaws dropped.

"James you're amazing ." She said breathlessly and I turned to see her smiling from ear to ear.

_James? What James? Me-James? Sofia is dreaming about sex with me? My heart throbbed within my chest. I really need to get out of here now._

* * *

><p>SOFIA'S P.O.V<p>

I stretched my arms feeling so refreshed. I was smiling from ear to ear and I don't know why. I just felt so amazing this morning. "Must of had a great dream last night? " I said softly to myself before shrugging my shoulders and getting out of bed. I grabbed all my things and went to the bathroom for my morning shower. I wonder what I'll do today? Since graduation last month there hasn't been much to do besides sit around and wait for some prince to come and try and sweep me off my feet. I'm glad that the princes that have already asked for my hand in marriage didn't have such a great kingdom. If they did dad would have given that prince my hand in marriage himself. I'm hoping that no one will ask anytime soon I don't want to leave Enchancia. *Sigh* Truth be told it's really James who I don't want to leave. I wish that he was one of those princes asking for my hand in marriage I wouldn't give him just my hand I would give him all of me. My cheeks went red at the sudden memory of my dream last night. Oh how I wish that dream was real. I dreamed about him telling me how much he loves me then suddenly we kissed and one thing led to another. It was so amazing. I grabbed the towel and stepped out of the shower. After getting dress and putting my damp hair into a ponytail I left the bathroom. I was about to call Clover so I could have a talk with him when I heard a knock on the door.

"Princess Sofia." Baileywick called out from outside the door.

"Coming."

"The king asked if I could come up and inform you that breakfast has started."

"Okay be right down. Thanks Baileywick."

"You're welcome your majesty." He said before dismissing himself.

As soon as I walked in James was already finishing off his breakfast getting ready to leave.

"Morning Sof." He spoke as I sat down. Why does he have to be so cute? I thought feeling butterflies prance all over my stomach.

"Good morning James, mom, dad, and Amber." I said

"I'll be in the library if anybody needs me. Baileywick can you help me for a moment." James said before walking out the room.

James never goes to the library unless we have work even then he tries to find his way out. After I finished breakfast I went to check on him.

"James are you in here?" I asked

"Uhh yeah Sof what do you need?"

"I just wanted to see what you were up to and to see if you needed any help?"

"No um, uh no." He stuttered over his words. I could have sworn his cheeks had a hint of red in them.

"Oh, okay I'll just be going then. Sorry for bothering you." I said a little disappointed and headed for the door.

"No Sofia. I didn't mean it like that. I just need to figure something out. I think it will be best if I do it alone and I'm almost finished. I promise if everything goes as I hope I'll come by your room to spend some time with you. Okay?" He said

"Okay James see you soon." I said

What is it for me to do now. I paused to think of something. I know I'll go see what Amber's doing. When I made it to her door I knocked but she didn't answer. "Well that's strange." I said softly

"There you are Princess Sofia. Your parents told me to inform you that there is an emergency in the village that they have to take care of immediately. They said they will be back in time for the royal dinner." Baileywick informed me

"So that means they'll be gone all day?" I asked

"I'm afraid so."

"What about Amber? Do you know where she is?"

"She left immediately after breakfast. I'm quite sure she left with Prince Axel." He said

"Okay thanks."

"I'll be leaving with Nigel for a few hours for his birthday. If you need anything just ring your bell and one of the others will assist you."

"Okay thanks again." I said before heading to my room.

"Well there's absolutely nothing to do now. Hopefully I can spend time with that dreamy blonde." I said to myself as I headed to my room. I decided to get comfortable it wasn't like I was going anywhere or doing anything today. I put on one of my dresses I only wear around my room.

"Yo princess." I heard my best buddy say or should I say best bunny.

"Hey clover! How are you?" I asked before sitting down on the bed next to him.

"I'm good are you?"

"Yes I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Last night you were screaming so loud I tried waking you but when you refused to get up I decided to find somewhere else to sleep."

"Screaming? Do you think anyone else heard me?" I asked hiding my blush from my rabbit friend.

"I don't know but you must have been having some dream?" He asked

"I mean you can say that." I got chills immediately thinking of James hands being all over me.

"Since the castle is close to being empty I'm gonna hop on down to the kitchen and grab me a snack."

"Alright Clover see you later." I waved as he hopped away

"See you princess." He said as soon as he hopped out I saw the door opening back up.

"Hey Sof." James entered trying to hide his nervousness by smiling.

"Hey James I was just wondering would anyone come save me from dying of boredom." I said followed by my signature giggle.

"Yeah I came after I finished in the library. I was looking for Dad to ask him something but one of the maids informed me that just about everyone is gone. Even Baileywick left the castle."

"They didn't inform you that everyone was leaving?"

"No I told you I was still in the library." he said as he sat on my bed

"Oh so what were you doing in the library?" I asked curiously

"I was just looking up something" he said nervously

"Something like what little Jamie." I asked teasingly

"You're lucky it's cute when you say it because I hate that name." He said laying his head across my lap and I giggled "But uhh I was looking at the birth records of Enchancia."

"Oh. Studying the names of all villagers for your kingly duties?" I asked as I stroked my fingers through his hair. He didn't answer he just closed his eyes. I was wondering was he enjoying the sensation of the way my fingertips softly scratched his scalp or was he tired of looking up at me. I didn't care I was loving the feel of him being on me period. I heard him sigh then lift his head.

"What's the matter James? Did I do something?" I asked as I slanted my head and looked at him.

"No Sof I had everything planned when I first walked in here." He said looking down towards my lap. I noticed he was looking at the gap between my legs. I wonder could he actually see up my dress.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Sofia I can't." He said looking down at the floor.

"James what can you not do?"

"I can't sit here with you and pretend..." He mumbled the end of the sentence so I was unable to understand.

"James" I said grabbing his face in the palm of my hand. "You can do anything. I don't know what's bothering you but just know I'm here for you for anything you may need." I said staring into his eyes.

"Sofia" was the last thing he said before pushing his lips on mine catching me by surprise. It took me a second to realize what was happening but then I kissed back. When he saw I wasn't fighting him somehow he tangled his hands in my hair causing it to fall from the ponytail down my back. I don't know what was making him do this and I really don't care. I just know James, the guy I love is kissing me. After seconds of sweet kisses he held on to the back of my head firmly and crashed his lips down on mine with so much force. It seemed as if he was trying to devour my lips. Nibbling and sucking at my lips caused me to moan slightly. I was so lost in his kisses that I didn't even notice him pull me on top of him as he laid back on my bed. As good as his lips felt on mine if I wanted to be alive to enjoy them I had to pull away to breathe for a second. I was straddling him as I pulled my head up and looked down at him. Another moan escaped my lips when he started nibbling on my neck.

"James" I moaned out

He ignored me and continued with his work. He lashed his tongue out at my neck causing me to moan even louder from surprise.

"If you want me to stop I will. All I'm saying is I know you don't want to stop and now is the perfect time to do it." He said against my neck. His hands were stroking from my shoulders all the way down to my lower back. The sensation I was feeling was to good to deny. His bulging crotch in his paints was telling me he wanted this as bad as I did.

"I'm your's." I managed to say in almost a whisper. I felt his hands trail down to my butt as he began to rub my womanhood against his member. The friction made my legs go weak. At this point I was soaked and I could tell he knew it. James, the sweetest boy I know was being so aggressive and I was loving every second of it.

He laid me on my back and climbed on top of me. After taking off both of our clothes he rubbed his head against my clit. "Ahhhhh" I moaned out.

"Your so wet." He said as he continued. "James." I continued to moan.

He lowered his face down and gave my other set of lips a kiss. Then he pulled them apart giving my opening a long hard lick. "And you taste good too." he said coming back up to kiss me.

"Fuck James stop teasing me." I said frustrated and ready to feel him inside me.

"Sure you're ready" he asked

"Yess I want you now." with that his lips met mine he kissed me so passionately that I knew all of this wasn't just for sex. I felt his head at my opening as he slid in nice and slow. "Oh fuck" I screamed out from pain.

"I never knew you swore so much." He said as he continued to push in. "It'll get better" he said and thrust the rest of the way in. I was about to scream out but he cover my mouth with his lips. He licked the rim of my lips and I playfully lashed my tongue out at his. He grabbed my tongue with his lips and sucked on it while it was in his mouth. I moaned against his mouth as he continued to thrust in and out of me slowly. After he heard me moan from pleasure he picked up the pace grunting with each thrust.

"You like that Sof?" he questioned through his grunts.

"Ahhhh yesssss!" I moaned back.

"Fuck you don't know how bad I've been wanting you." he continued on he rammed me hard.

"Ohh gosh" I continued to moan feeling myself nut.

"You're so good." He said and slid one arm under my ass and squeezed my cheek.

"I feel...Ahhhhhh" I screamed out as I my body spasmed beneath him from the orgasm I was having. My juices were flowing out at the same time I felt his body jerk as he held me tightly..

"Sof... I love you" he managed to say as he released inside of me and collapsed on top of me.

"I love you too James." I said. After calming down he slid out of me and laid beside me. "What made you finally realize?" I asked as I stroke my fingers through his sweaty hair.

"I've always loved you since I first met you I just never knew how to tell you." He admitted

"Well what made you want to have sex with me?" I asked still curious

"I knew you wanted it."

"What? How?"

"I heard you last night. I was thinking about you after leaving the bathroom. I had just walked pass your room when I heard you screaming. I ran in to see what was going on then I thought you were just having a bad dream since your room looked normal. You were passed out on bed looking so fucking beautiful I have to admit I was staring till your screaming scared the crap out of me. I was about to wake you up from your bad dream when I noticed your screaming sounded like moaning. I was so tempted to make love to you right then and there but I knew that wasn't the right thing to do." He was about to keep going till I cut him off.

"But how does that let you know I wanted this?" I asked a little embarrassed that he heard me.

"I heard you say my name. Before you ask I knew you were talking about me because after looking threw the birth records of Enchancia the only other James' were a seventy two year old man and a four moth old baby. So unless you like old men or little babies..."

"James." I shouted punching him on the arm before he could finish his sentence. "But yes you're right I was kind of dreaming about you."

"I know that's why I was acting all weird when I came in." he said before placing a sweet kiss upon my lips.

"So what do we do now? What do you think will mom and dad say?"

"Speaking of mom and dad we better not let them catch us like this." he said getting up out of the bed. "Weather or not they accept our relationship I don't think they'll accept that we're having sex already." he said preparing to put his clothes on

"Okay so when should we tell them?" I said as I put my underwear on followed by my bra.

"Sof I love you. I promise we will tell them I just don't want to say anything and they try to force us to stop being together. I know that I will say something tho because I'll be damned if I sit back and let them marry you off to someone else. I'd die without you being in my life I swear I love you too freaking much." He admitted as he held onto me tightly.

"I love you too James and don't worry. If I have to have a fit and turn into Sofia the worse I will. They will not marry me off cause I only want to be with you. You are all I ever wanted and more." I said while looking into his eyes.

He gave me a quick kiss and went back to putting on his shoes. "So what do you want to do now?" He asked

"I think I've worked up an appetite... How about we grab some lunch and head to the garden for a small picnic just you and I?"

"Sounds good with me." He said grabbing my hand causing me to face him "Just one more" He said and before I could object his warm lips were on mine. He grabbed hold of the back of my head to deepen the kiss. with his free hand he stroked my back and occasionally he'd rub the tip of his fingernail against my neck causing me to moan quietly against his lips. I stopped it before we ended up back in bed.

I laughed when he pouted like a child. "Come on" I said grabbing his hand heading for the door. "They'll be more of that later. For now I need to build my energy back up."

"Okay but I think you could have held out for about five more minutes.." He said still pouting as he walked behind me.

I laughed at him and continued walking. "Oh James."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Review and let me know. martinij512 Here you go.<strong>


End file.
